No String Attached
by Roxxxie25
Summary: Can a guy and a girl have a physical relationship without involving their feelings? Bella and Edward will find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is Roxxxie25, I just wanna say please give this story a chance. It is my very 1st**** story. I love reading all of yours so I have decided to write on of my own. I know there are errors in this. Please bare with me. I got this idea from watching a movie. No Strings attached. It will not be exactly like the movie but will have similarities to it.**

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie M does. Lucky bitch. **

**What I do own is a shit load of cosmetics, sexy costumes, stripper heels and the mouth of a sailor.**

**Summary. **

**Can a guy and a girl be sex buddies without involving their feelings? Bella and Edward will have to find out. **

**This story is written mostly in Bella's POV there will be a couple on instance where it will be Edwards POV**

**No Strings Attached**

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

God! Why can't I be normal like every other 13 yr old girl here! I mean look at Rose over there just chatting up with those guys. She is one of my best friends with a body of a goddess. Seriously who looks like that. Platinum hair down to her waist with soft curls. Piercing blue eyes, and curves in all the right places. She can just walk up to anybody and start a conversation like nothing. I wish I had her confidence. Then there's Alice, she is my other best friend. She's short skinny in the extreme and blue black hair. She had this energy about her then can put a smile one any ones face. We have been best friends since 1st grade so it's no surprise we are at camp together. Camp Titicaca. Kill me now I groan internally.

While they are over there having fun talking to boys I am sitting on this picnic table by myself on the last day of camp, awkward as can be. There is nothing special about me. I have brown hair and brown eyes, YAY! (sarcastic) Maybe when I get older I'll fill out. Moms always trying to buy me padded bras to help my "ant bites" as she refers to my boobs. But whatever.

Why can't I just enjoy the parties going on around me? Oh that's right because when a remotely cute guy starts talking to me I can't stop talking! What is wrong with me! Oh shit here comes Edward, I wonder what he wants. I look away as to pretend not to notice him, I fail miserably when a small giggle escapes my mouth. Why is he sitting down next to me? God he looks so good in those jeans! Let me tell you Edward is really good looking. He is tall, pale and has this sex hair that just makes you wanna run your fingers through it.

"Hey Bella" Edwards says sound a little embarrassed. "He…..hello Edward" I manage to stutter out. "I'm mastered archery" Edwards starts to tell me. "well that's good if you ever have a time machine and get stuck in the middle ages" I blurt out. He looks away embarrassed. I instantly feel bad. "my parents are getting a divorce" he says looking sad. Shit what do I say? What do I tell him? Rene and Charlie are still together I don't know what to say to anyone getting divorced! I scoot over to him on the table and start patting his back. "I'm sorry, but sometimes it just doesn't work out between people. Maybe it's for the best." shit did I really just tell him that? He starts looking uncomfterable. Ringing his hands looking away. "can I finger you?" He blurts out. "umm No" I answer timidly blushing a tomato red.

5 years later

I pull up the to address Rosalie gives me. "oooohhhh how did I not know" I groan out loud in the car. A frat party. My first hint should have been that she asked me to wear pajamas. I haven't worn pajamas to a party since I was 5 and Alice would do sleep overs. Ahh the good old days I thought to myself. Well here goes nothing. I give myself a once over in the mirror and decide it's useless. I close my trench coat and get out and start making my way inside. Looking around I notice girl wearing hardly anything at all, a little nighty some short shots and tank tops. Wow suddenly I feel over dressed. I walk in and there's half naked people dancing all over the place.

I start scanning the place looking for the blonde hair I know so well. When suddenly I get tapped on my shoulder. I jump aliitle startled by the action. I turn around and scream! "Rosie! Alice! " I scream in a high girl voice that even surprises me. We exchange hugs. "Alice I didn't know you were gonna be here!" I exclaim. I haven't seen her in 2 months, but we talk everyday. " I wanted to surprise you bitch" she tells me, while giving me a wink. I can't help smiling at her term of endearment. That's when I step back and notice what they are both wearing. Alice has got on a pink pair of boy short undies with the word WHORE written across the butt. Damn she looks hot! Rosie on the other had Had got on a red nighty that fits her body like a glove, giving her just enough cleavage to make every girl in the room take a hit to their self esteem.

"what are you wearing?' Suddenly Alice notices my outfit. Shit! She takes of my trench coat to reveal that I am indeed wearing a pair of navy long johns. "Bella seriously! An pair of long johns" she starts giving me the stink eye. "sorry I didn't know ya'll had a dress code" I tell them feeling suddenly self conscious. "Bella honey this is a frat party, all you have to do is look hot and be drunk. Watch this" Suddenly Rose walks over to a table and jumps on top of it. "Hey" she screams out. No one notice because the music is so loud. "HEY!" she screams out even louder this in turn gets everyone's attention. "I'm so drunk" she screams out at the tops of her lungs. Suddenly everyone starts cheering as if this were a hard feat in itself. I just can't help giggly at her. It's good to be around my friends.

It sucks we weren't able to attend the same college. But somehow we remained as close as ever. Even with them going to school in OU and my at UT in Austin . It puts a smile on my face thinking about driving up there to see them and them coming down to see me. I was so excited when we all found out we were gonna do our residency in Dallas together. We had even taken trips to go apartment hunting. "Hello earth to Bella!" says Alice while waving her hand in my face. "oops sorry, I kinda just dazed off" I tell her. "what were you thinking about?" Alice asks. I put my arms around my 2 best friends shoulders and tell then "that I'm super excited about us living together in Dallas" we end up jumping up in down in place looking like a bunch of little girls.

"Oh hey guess who is here?" Rose whispers to me with her eyes looking excited as ever. "who?" Emmett McCarty! Oh my god he looks so yummy. I just wanna lick him all over" I can't help laughing at Rosie's ramblings. She gives me a tight hug and tell me she is going to go find him again. "go and have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do" I give her wink and send her on her way. I turn around to talk to Alice and notice she's not there. "what the hell' that's when I notice her on the couch making out with some guy with blonde hair. That's all I can see He's wearing a robe. Damn If they keep it up they're gonna put one a free show for everyone.

I'm startled again by Rosie tapping my shoulder again. "Rose I thought you were gonna" I stop when I notice that it isn't Rosie at all who was tapping me. I skin starts to heat up an I recognize him right away. "Edward…. Edward Anthony Cullen. How are you?" I ask. "Isabella Marie Swan. I'm good…I didn't know you went here!" he exclaims. "oh no I don't. I go to UT. I'm just up visiting my girls" a tell while smiling like an Idiot. Wow he sure has filled out. He is not scrawny anymore. Look at his chest I wanna lick his nipple to see if it tastes as good as it looks but I restrain, Damn he's still pale but damn his body is rocking. He still has that sex hair I wonder what it'll feel like while I'm pulling on it while he plays with my kitty. Damn I gotta stop ogling him or he'll think I'm a buffoon. "Bella… Bella" he's trying to get my attention which works right away. "oh sorry I look away suddenly embarrassed. He chuckles obviously noticing my ogling. "you know if you noticed me like that back in camp maybe we could have at least kissed" he jokes. I feel my face getting hotter knowing I was caught.

"Hey didn't you try to finger me in camp" I blurt out instantly regretting it. He looks a little taken back by what just cam out of my mouth. " yeah but you turned me down" he responds. We look at each other for a second and start laughing. " so what have you been up to?" he asks. "nothing just got done with medical school and after summer me, Alice and Rosalie will be doing our residency in Dallas" I tell him. "wow you did it" I remember hearing you say you wanted to be a doctor back in camp and you did it. I'm proud of you" he says while giving me a smirk. I can't help but to smile in response. He grabs my hand and starts pulling me to the other end of the room. "Hey where you taking me?" I asked confused. "to get this pioneer a drink" he calls from ahead of me not bothering to turn around. "What's makes you think I'm a pioneer?" I'm confused as to why he would think that. He stops for a second and gestures with his hand and my outfit, then it dawn on me my long johns. I mentally do a face palm. Doh!

"So where is this drink you promised me?" He smiles and starts heading to the table with me in tow. "So what would milady care for? Threes patron, vodka some green stuff and my favorite jack Daniels". "how about some Jack Daniels," he grabs my a cup and fills it more than halfway. Geesh is he trying to get me drunk? He hand me over the cup with a devilish smile on his face. He raises his cup to mine. "Cheers"" can't help but smile "cheers to you Cullen".

The rest of the night we sat outside on the roof talking about was going on in our lives. He went to school for acting and said he was moving to California since that is where the biz is as he put it. He also had a passion for writing. He had all these great ideas for movies he wanted to write. I couldn't hello the laugh that escaped when he said he wrote a story about a vampire that falls in love for a human even though he her blood smells so good he wants to kill her and something about werewolves… Nobody would wanna watch that. He gave me a seriously look for a minute before we were both laughing.

I lay down on the roof and he followed suit. We lay there gazing at the stars for what seemed like forever. I felt him turn to his side and could feel his gaze on me, making me skin heat up. "what are you looking at Cullen?' "you, you know I had the biggest crush on you during camp" he stated matter a factly. I sat up and narrowed me eyes at him. "Really? Because you know I really liked you too" We sat there for what seemed like forever just starting at each other. "we should exchange numbers …. You know…. So we can keep…. In contact I mean' he stuttered. "oh….um….sure' "where are you leaving to California?" "2 days" I couldn't help the look of sadness that showed on my face.

We exchanged numbers and promised to stay in contact. We continued talking about our lives and relationships. He had only dated briefly while in school. I told him about me dating Jacob. How I had loved him I mean really loved him and he hurt me. Vowing to never be hurt by another man again. Before I knew it the sun was rising over the horizon. Quietly we made our way through he window and the house. Wow there were sleeping bodies everywhere. We got back outside and he walked me to my car. "well I guess this is good bye?" he said while looking at his shuffling feet. I stepped closer so he should have to look up after a minute of hesitation he finally looked at me. "no this is see ya later," he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. I could tell he wasn't happy about leaving but I had to get on the road in a couple of hours. I pulled him in for a hug. I hugged him with all my might. I'm sure he didn't notice since I'm not very strong. He hugged me back as well. After a another minute of hugging we pulled away. He started walking away towards his car. "Hey don't forget about us little people when you makie it big in Hollywood." I shouted. He just laugh and mumbled something under his breath.

I got in my car and started driving towards my parents house. I couldn't help but the overwhelming sadness that came through me. God I must be starting my period or something to be this emotional. I walked through the front door. Of course Charlie was awake. God that man never sleeps in. I walked over to him. He looked like he was getting ready for another fishing trip "hey dad" . "hey kiddo, just now getting in" he eyed my skeptically. "yup" I popping the p. So is Rene going with ya this time? " nah she scares all the fish away. So she is going to go hang out with Sue today"

I walked in the house after giving my dad a full on hug. In a couple of hours I would have to head to back to Austin. I sent a text message to Rosalie and Alice and jumped in the shower. I stood there under the stream of warm water hitting my back. Ah that felt so fucking good. I washed quickly when I felt the shower going cold. I got out to see that Rosie and Alice had yet to text me. Hmmm must still be asleep. I looked at the clock and notice it's only 8 in the morning. Damn I think I'll take a nap before I hit the road. I close my eyes and a smile creeps on my face when I think about Edward. A short time later I wake up to see it's 1. Time to get on the road. I groan internally. I look out my window and notice rosies car in the drive way. I try to fix my self up in some comfy clothes for the long drive back.

I make myself down stairs and notice Rosie and Alice are both here. "hey ladies, have fun last night? " Hells yeah" they say in unison. "we'll call and tell you all the juicy details, right now you need to head off, you have a ,long trip ahead of you" They walk me to my car along with my mom. I give each of them a hug and kiss goodbye. I get in my Honda and wave bye on last time and hit the road.

About 30 mins in I get a call. "okay girls tell me all the deets" I answer . "ummm ….. It's Edward…. Cullen" oh shit! "oh hi Edward, what's up' luckily he's not in the car to see me blush from embarrassment. " hey I just wanna say that I had a good time last night and I know your going back to Texas and me to Cali so I just wanted to say have a good life…I know you'll be a great doctor." I can't help the moisture that starts forming on the corner of my eyes.

"thanks Edward"

"have a safe trip I'll let you go so you can drive carefully bye Bella"

" bye Edward"

_click. _

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. I will update soon. I know this story has errors. Sorry I don't have a beta. So what id ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_3 years later_

"Mrs. Denali…. I'm afraid to inform you that….. Tanya has passed away. There was nothing we could do for her, there was to much hemorrhaging in her brain. I'm sorry" I watched on as her mother held on to her husband for dear life sobbing uncontrollably. God I always hated this part of my job. He father gave me a nod and I took that as my cue to exit.

"so how did it go" Rosalie whispered from behind me. "you know as always they cry I feel bad' I gave her a sad look and shrugged my shoulders as we stopped to get on the elevator. She gave me a half hearted hug. I turned to Rosalie as the elevator door closed. "Rosie?"

"yeah?'

"how come whenever you have to give people bad news like that you get this weird look on your face like your holding in a fart?" I asked eyeing her skeptically. "okay I'll tell you but you have to promise not to say anything….like swear bitch"

"Fine, I swear"

"it's because whenever I start giving someone the bad news…..I suddenly feel like laughing"

My eyebrows shot up so fast I probably looked like a cartoon character. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" I nearly shouted.

" I really don't know… I mean I know I'm supposed to be sad and shit but…I don't fucking know. "

" you are one sick twisted bitch"

"yeah but you love me"

"yeah I do"

The elevator finally stopped we go out and made our way to our friend at the counter checking her charts.

"Hey Alice ya ready for lunch?" "yeah give me just a sec…. alllllright…..IIIIIII'mmmmmm ready" she put the clipboard down and grabbed her keys. We headed towards the garage. Where we got into my baby, my prized possession…my Audi. I already knew the drill as to where we were headed, to our usual spot. Emmett's was a popular bar and grill.

See Emmett had moved down to Dallas 6 months after we did. He had a Bar and grill back in Oklahoma but it didn't do to good. It did so bad actually he had to pay out of pocket to keep it open. He figured bigger area would help and sure enough it paid out BIG TIME. His place Emmett's was on of the top 5 places to be in Dallas. Him and Rosie never lost touch so it only figured they'd pick off where they left off in O.K. Hot and heavy. We didn't mind Emmett, Alice and me. We found him funny and loveable, even when Rosie had locked him out of her bedroom butt naked because he wanted to try the "back door' with out her permission. That shit was hilarious. Me and Alice laughed so hard I think I peed myself that night. Nice ass though.

Alice, Rosie and I got a house in Valley Ranch to rent while we did or residency. It was magnificent. Of course Alice had decorated it. Not that we could stop her if we had tried. Alice who I call Ali for short and I were the single ones. Ali had a lot of one night stands. But no one ever made her just wanna date him. She had tried the long distance thing with Jasper and it didn't work out. Apparently we have "needs" as she calls it. I call it being horny. Poor Jasper he tried calling her after but she always refused her calls. See he moved to California with Edward to make it big. I never heard from Edward after that one phone call in the car. Hope he's doing it okay.

I pull in our usual parking spot and make our way inside. We walk to our table reserved especially for us. Only because Rosie and Emmet are together. As much as they fight you'd think they'd split, but they way they look at each other tell me otherwise. Beside she said it's all about the make up sex. Gotta love my girls.

Emmett walks over to us with a big goofy smile, he bends down to give Rosie a kiss "Hey babe, Hey Ali and Bellie Bee. The usual?"

"as if you have to ask"

He gestures for one of the servers and gives him our order. "so what do you girls have planned for tonight?'

"oh…we are going to the Viper room to see A Perfect Circle!" alice squealed I shook my head at her excitement.

"well you girls have fun and don't let some hunky hunky guy try to pick up my Rosie" He told us with a stern look. I gave him a half assed salute. He gave Rose another peck on the cheek before excusing himself to go check on the kitchen.

"Rosie you should see the way he looks at you… it's really something to watch.'

"I know I am really do love him'

"okay so who is ready for tonight?' Alice starts waving her arms in the air. "I am " both h me and Rosie respond. Our meal arrives and we dig in, talking anxiously about tonight.

"alright girls it 9:45 we need to get going"

Rosie screamed from the living room

""coming" I answered while putting one my other boot. I gave myself a once over In the mirror. Damn I gotta thank alice for how she did me up tonight. I stood there gazing at myself. I couldn't' even recognize this girl in the mirror. Black skin tight jeans, a knee high biker boot with a small 3 inch heel. A off the shoulder sequined top and my hair was was in soft curls down my back. My eyes were a badass metallic blue and black with a small tint to my lips. I looked badass and I loved it. I grabbed my clutch and went to the living room. There was Rosie in a short mini dress with a red pair of fuck me pump and red lips to match. "Damn Rosie…If I wasn't straight I'd be all over that for sure" she gave me a small curtsy with a sly smile. "Thanks". "Hey what about me?" Ali asked as she walked in to the room. Of course Ali would looked good she had the best taste in fashion. She stoop before me in a jean mini skirt and torn leggings underneath with a pair of black fuck me pumps. She wore this amazing corset she had made herself with a band t shirt that gave her cleavage. I walked up to her gave a once over walking around her gave her ass a slap "damn baby Keisha doesn't have shit on you" She just giggled as we made our way out the door.

The next day we were all hangover, but we went to work as always. Making my rounds was going incredibly slow, finally at my last one I thought. Finally done I proceeded to find Alice. I wanted to ask her if she would take my morning shift tomorrow. I really needed to take care of some personal errands.

"oh hey Rosie have you seen Ali?'

"yeah she was out in the court yard with some cute blonde guy, why?'

"just wanted to chat with her about switching'

We walked over to the window that over looked the courtyard. I could barely see Ali with a guy. She seemed to be bouncing with joy. I squinted to try to get a better look.

"damn why couldn't we just be like on the 2nd floor I can't really see. Can you?"

"no not really"

Fuck my eyesight sucks balls. I shrugged and told Rosie I'd catch up with her later. I walked into the cafeteria , damn I need some sugar ASAP! I settled for a large chocolate chip cookie. I sat down at the nearest table. That's when I realized duh Bella the courtyard is right there behind ya. I turned around being nosey and recognized the guy that Ali was sitting on his lap immediately . Jasper! Wait wasn't he supposed to be in Cali with Edward. Suddenly losing appetite for my cookie I wrap it and put it in my pocket.

Finally after waiting for Ali what seems like forever she comes inside having said good bye to Jasper. God look at that big goofy smile on her face. She walks right by me in a daze. I got up quick to catch up to her.

"Ali….Ali…..ALICE! She manages to get out of her daze quick.

"oh Bella, sorry I didn't see you"

"Hey was that jasper you were talking too"

"yes he moved to Dallas 2 days ago. He is helping produce a show with Edward. He said he wanted me back! Can you believe it Bella? Jaspers back!"

Poor Ali she looked like she was about to cry from being so happy. "I'm so happy for you Ali I've never seen you more happy than when your with him"

She gave me a bone crushing hug witch was weird because this chick weighs like 90 lbs. Skinny bitch! She gives me a quick kiss and heads into the elevator leaving me thinking in the hallway. Getting some weird looks from some of the patients. Damn I forgot to ask. Fuck it. I groan mentally to myself,

I come home from work at 3 in the afternoon having worked 12 hours. I am so exhausted. " Hey Ali do you have any Come Clean? I wanted to clean my toy from last night?" I walk around the corner on the kitchen into the living room and stop dead in my tracks. What the fuck? Shoot me please now! Put a gun to my head and pull the trigger. I groan to myself. There sitting on the couch watching a movie are My Best friends Ali, Rosie along with their boyfriends, Jasper, Emmett and Edward sat looking at me with raised eyebrows. The room erupted in laughter. I swear I turned tomatoes red. I wanted to run to my room and hide and never come out.

"hey guys , Em, Jasper um…..Edward….ya'll didn't hear that …..did ya'll? Lie to me if you did"

Emmett was laughing so hard he was crying.

"we didn't hear anything…we…(laugh) swear(laugh)…" Jasper tried keeping a straight face but couldn't pull it off he looked more like he was in pain. Damn fuckers!

After what seemed like forever finally everyone settled down. Everyone in their own conversation with their better half. I plopped down next to Edward.

"Edward… what brings you to Texas?" I asked genuinely interested

"oh me and Jasper are co producing a show here in the Dallas area. So we moved here so we wouldn't have to travel back and forth. Besides Jasper was never really "right" without Alice. Can't really say I am gonna miss Cali it's really cut throat out there"

""hmm" is the intelligent answer I can come up with.

"Okay so Bella I know your tired but we're gonna go hit the bars up so go take a nap and we'll wake you when it's time to get ready." Of course Alice wants to show Jasper the town.

"fine" I give a half assed wave

"we'll see you tonight Bella" Jasper and Edward seem to say a the same time.

"m'kay" hey wait did they say they were gonna see me tonight? Wonder If I can get take Edward for a test drive. I mentally smirk. I take a quick shower dress up in a sleeping shirt and hop into bed. I was just about to reach for my toy when.

"Bellas don't forget you can't play with your toy because it's dirty"

Damn you Emmett. I will get you back if it's the last thing I do. To tired to respond I feel myself drift in to a dreamless sleep.

"wake up Bella.. We gotta start getting ready." What the hell that felt like a 5 mins nap.

"10 more mins…..please"

"oh get up sleepy head it's already 8pm"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!

I heard Rosie chuckle from somewhere in the bathroom. I get up wash my face with cold water. I start on my make up. Little foundation, some dark pink lip gloss, smoky eyes, mascara and eyeliner and I'm done. I walk out to find that alice has laid out my clothes on the bed.

"thank you Alice" I scram loud enough for her to hear.

"your welcome babe"

I'm standing in front of the mirror giving myself a once over. Black mini dress with some flat mid calf boots. I must admit I look smoking hot. I walk out to find the girls with the guys in the living room. I notice Edwards eyes immediately and they way his eyes seem to get darker. I do a small turn in place.

"ya'll like?"

"duh I picked it of course we approve"

My eyes by their own accord keep looking at Edward , he has got on a pair of dark denim jeans making his ass look bitable. I wanna rip of the tight fitting button up shirt and just leave on the black tie. I wanna dry hump him and not care. Damn the dirty things I wanna do to him. I can't help to bite my lip while I eye fuck him. We pile in Emmett's hummer and make our way to the bar.

The next couple of hours are spent dancing and grinding with each other. Emmett kept buying us girls lemon drops while the boys sipped on patron. We each had a good time. Edward got shit faced. Telling us all he loved us and how miserable life had been in Cali. We got back to our house. What happened next was Crazy!

Edwards POV

Damn why do I have such a huge headache? I tried opening my eyes, but closed them quickly from the offending bright light. I finally managed to get them open. I looked around. Where the hell am I?

"well good morning sunshine" who said that I turned to see Rosie eating cereal on the couch next to me. I sat up and that's when I realized I was naked. What the Fuck!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edwards Pov

"Oh my god! Rosalie what have we done? Em is going to kill me" I nearly shouted at her from where my face was buried in my hands.

"whoa Edward, I hate to break it to you but we didn't sleep together"

I stared at her like she had 2 heads.

"oh thank god!"

"hey Edward here's your shirt" I felt something hit me and turned to see Alice smiling at me from the hallway. My eyes growing bigger as I put 2 and 2 together.

"Alice?"

"yeah?"

"please tell me we didn't sleep together" she came to sit down next to me on the couch, her smile growing incredibly wider. Then her face became real serious.

"Edward you hurt me so good" she nearly moaned out. I tried getting up to run out of there but couldn't without Rosie get a look at my ass or man meat. I put a pillow over my face and started screaming into it. I could here Alice and Rosie laughing their asses off.

Bella's POV

I got up getting ready to go to work. I had a slight hang over but nothing unmanageable. Just as I was done putting on my navy blue boy shirts and bra I heard a scream from the living room, so I put my robe to go check out what all the commotion was about.

I walked into the living room finding a very naked Edward on our couch and Rosie and Ali laughing so hard they were crying.

"what is so damn funny out here and who screamed like a little bitch just now?

The whole room turned to look at my at once I couldn't help the look on shock and embarrassment that crossed Edwards face.

"oh Bella didn't you hear?(laugh laugh) I rode Eddie's(laugh) baloney pony? Laugh laugh laugh)" alice manage to get through her laughter

I looked at her and it finally clicked. Poor Edward didn't know.

"oh stop it ya'll look at him, Edward you didn't have sex with ANYONE in this house"

He immediately relaxed but still held the confused look on his face.

"um so where are my clothes?"

" in my room come on" I grabbed him by the hand and led him to my room. He tried covering up whatever dignity he had left.

"sorry Edward but that was just to much fun" alice yelled from the living room. I heard Edward mumble something in response but didn't question it.

"here" I threw him his underwear and jeans.

"um…Bella?"

"what's up"

"how come I was naked in the living room?"

I laughed a little bit remember. "Edward you got shit faced, like I mean REALLY shit faced. I told the guys that you should just sleep it off on the couch. After they left I thought you were just gonna crash out , but when I went to go get changed you barged into my room and started to strip!" I couldn't help the fit of laughter that overcame me.

"okay…okay….after u were in your birthday suit you started swinging your penis like…(I I fist pumped the air trying to imitate him) _yeah look at my penis yeah"_

"so …. I was swinging my penis and fist pumping? " I shook my head trying to give him the best sympathetic look I could come up with. He walked over to my night stand and grabbed my letter opener and walked back to me.

"Bella please will you just stab me ( he positioned it over his heart) please right here" he hung his head in shame. " oh Edward stop it! Don't feel bad. You were drunk, we've all done shit like that ..well not exactly like that but you get what I mean." He finally calmed down and sit on my bed while I finished getting ready for work.

"so Bella why aren't you with anyone?"

"um… so that way I never her hurt. I mean Monogamy goes against human nature, to be stuck with one person having the same repetitive sex.. Um.. No thanks" he looked like he was thinking something and I didn't care enough to question him about it. "Bella we're leaving in 15 alright!" I heard Rosie yell from somewhere in the house. I heard Edward sigh and went down to sit next to him. "what's wrong?" " I just wish….my parents would have stayed together. It sucks they both put on this brave face but I know their lonely" I couldn't really come up with a response to that so I scooted closer and started patting his back. Except this time when I did something happed.

All of a sudden the room got hot. We both looked at each other and looked away quickly as if we were teenagers or something. In that instance a sort of energy formed a bubble around us. Before I know it we were both coming in closer and closer. I felt flushed, my stomach felt as if there were butterflies in my stomach. He closed the distance crashing his mouth into my own . My hand of their own accord pulled him closer and started pulling at the hairs on back of his head. Suddenly he stopped we looked at each other he looked as if her were asking for permission I gave him a quick nod. I looked down suddenly at what his hands were doing and before I knew it the hand untied my robe and it fluttered to the floor leaving my in my panties and bra. We scooted to the head of the bed where he had resumed kissing me letting his hands roam my body. I opened my legs where he settled for now. I felt him pull the straps down to my bra and yank that sucker down revealing my breasts to him. His eyes filled with lust. His mouth crashed down on my right breast sucking , licking and biting me. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth. He quickly took my other breast into his mouth reaping the same action. "fuck" I hissed. I felt myself getting wetter by the second. Fuck I wanted him in me now. I tried rubbing up against him whimpering when I couldn't get the friction I desired. "Edward?"

"yeah" he said in a throaty voice. "fuck me….hard" I manage to get out. His mouth found mine once again his tongue going in deeper ever time he plunged it in. Before I notice he was pulling down my panties and he yanked off his bottom. We both groaned as he aligned the head of his cock to my dripping wet pussy. Suddenly he trusted in filling me completely. He leaned forward kissing my hard and fucking me the way I had always imagined. He was hitting my spot just right I felt my self clenching around him and before I knew it. Explosions. Stars. It only took me 2 minutes to cum all over Edward's cock buried deep inside me. He followed suit. I felt him still before calling my name. We both laid there breathing heavy for what seems like forever.

"holy shit Bella! We just had sex" I chuckled at him. "hey Bella we have 5 minutes. Hurry up!" Oh shit Ali! " Coming" I heard Edward Chuckle from behind me. " You already did" I get up quickly putting on new pair of undies. Hey I don't wanna smell like sex all day long. Throw on my scrubs and I'm ready in 2. Edwards gives me one quick kiss and tells me he'll call me later.

I'm walking down the hall to my last patient when I get a text from Rosie. _We R in Da cafeteria, c ya when u r done __J . _5 minutes later I'm sitting with them enjoying my salad.

" so….you know….we heard you and Edward this morning" Rosie starts "shit"

"Bella are ya'll together?"

"no Ali…..that..um…just happened. Besides you know how I feel about relationships" They nod in acceptance. Ali's eyes light up and gestures with her finger for me to turn around. I turn around not knowing what to expect when I see Edward walking around with a Pink balloon that says _Congratulations _on it. I get up and walk over to him.

'ummm what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you u this" I stare at him dumbfounded

"for what the sex?"

"oh yeah it was …amazing" I reluctantly take the balloon.

"take a walk with me." he follows me out to the courtyard.

"Edward why are you here? Really? I try giving him my best stern look and fail as I hear him try to hide his laugh with a cough.

"bella that was amazing….we have a connection. Why don't we give us a try?" I shake my head immediately. " Edward weren't you listening to anything I was telling you? I don't do relationships! I work 100 hours a week. What I need is someone that will be in my bed at 2 am and give me what I need and go home. I need a fuck buddy."

"okay I'll do it" I give him a skeptical look

"fine"

"really?"

" yeah but we have to meet up later to establish some ground rules…how's 11 sound? "

"works for me"

"okay Cullen see ya then" I told him before going inside to go rejoin my friends.

Edwards POV

She didn't want to date but she wanted to use me, and damnit I would let her. After the sex we had this morning how could I not. When we were together it was like we fit. I would let her use me till her hearts content. Now I was anxious as to see what these rules were about.

I drove down to Emmett's bar to find Jasper already there at the bar laughing loudly. I walked over to them. "what's up guys?"

"nothing, Alice was just told us about your morning" oh shit. Damn that blabber mouth. "ha ha very funny"

" oh yeah we also heard you and Bella hooked up? I'm proud of you. You've had a crush for that girl bad ever since camp bro"

"yeah I know Em, but she just wants to be fuck buddies"

Em and Jaspers eyes bulged from their heads and their jaws hit the floor. It was comical to see.

"dude are you serious?" Jasper whispered screamed at me. All I could do was nod.

"Edward …wow.. You have a girl that all you have to do is sleep with and nothing else? No let's snuggle or can you get me some tampons from the store" Em said in his best Rosie imitation. Again I nodded. He went to high five me but I couldn't do it. He looked at me skeptically

"what are you going to do? Seriously though. I know you like REALLY like her"

"well Jas I'm going to be her fuck buddy as she calls it and maybe I can convince her that being in a relationship isn't all bad" They both shook their heads as if telling me it wouldn't work. "well I'll just play it by ear then."

Bella's POV

11:05 I get a call from Edward "hey Edward" , "where should we meet up Swan?" I hear his chuckle through the phone. I think what is a non date place? Hmmmm… "meet me at the grocery store I gotta pick up some stuff." "mkay I'll see you in 10." _click_

Somewhere in the meet department I feel hot breath on my ear and hear "hello beautiful do you come here often" I jump nearly knocking Edward to the ground. Opps.

"Edward !" I hissed "you could have just say something like Bella I'm here. Did you really have to scare me? Asshole" I can feel my face burn up but can't help laughing along with him. "sorry" he mouthed. We continue walking. "okay so here are a couple of rules I have come up with, of course you are more than welcome to add rules yourself so long as We BOTH agree on them"

"damn Bella straight to the point" I give him a whatever look and continue. I hand him a paper I had typed up at work, of course with the help of Ali and Rose.

"Really you typed out the rules?"

"I'm nothing if thorough Edward"

He just shrugs and starts reading it aloud.

"no jealousy, no lying, no expectations, no fighting, no flowers, no clothed spooning no shared breakfasts, no baby voices no _I miss you, _no emotions, wow this is a really long list"

"Just keep going" I tell him he huffs and begins where he left off

"no open bathroom doors, no holding hands in public, no body part nicknames and no mix tapes. Wow Bella are you sure we can even be in the same building at the same time?" I laugh at him.

"so do you agree?" he looks a little conflicted while thinking.

"um….okay deal" a smile appears on my face.

"okay let me go check out then let's go home so I can fuck you again" he gets a wicked glean in his eye and shakes his head yes. Oh this is going to be so much fun. I internally smile to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanna say a thank you to everyone that has added this story to your favorite. Thank you so fucking much it means the world to me.**

**I do not own Twilight Stephanie M. does lucky h00r!**

**What I do own is a shit load of make up, concert tee's, stripper heels, and the mouth of a fucking sailor. **

**Thanks again! **

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Sex with Edward was AMAZING. He knew exactly what he was doing. It's nice not having to deal with this as a relationship, I got what I needed and I was on my way. He scared me sometimes though, the way he looked at me while fucking me, like…like it was more to him. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I was not gonna ruin a good thing.

"Bella have you gone to check on Mr. Newton in room 6?"

"No not yet Dr. Conrad, I was on my way"

"well don't bother I already sent Dr. Hale, but can I talk to you in my office for a minute?"

"yes…of course"

How come all of sudden I felt like I was in trouble with the principle? We made our short walk to her office. She gestured for me to have a seat. I obliged.

"Dr. Swan I've noticed you haven't really been here lately" She saw the confusion on my face.

"I know you've been here as in not missed a day but it's like your NOT really here. You've been missing a lot of small details whenever you check on your patients. Details that you learned in your first year of medical school." I nodded my head.

"Bella do you want to be a doctor?"

"Yes ma'am it means everything to me to be able to help people out"

"well by your work you've been demonstrating these last 2 weeks I'd say otherwise. Get your shit together and get on it, do you understand?" I felt my face heat up and anger start creeping up on me. Did she just say I wouldn't be a good doctor? I'll show her. I counted to 10 slowly in my head trying to calm myself down.

"yes ma'am"

"your dismissed"

I got up forced a smile on my faced and walked out. I hadn't taken 5 steps before I felt someone walking next to me staring.

"so what did that hepher want with you?"

"She said I've been lacking, she said in other words I wouldn't be a good doctor Ali" I could feel angry tears pooling in my eyes. Fuck that I held them at bay.

"You are a great doctor, don't listen to her Bella don't you dare let her get to you!"

"Ali can I get a moment to get myself together?"

"Sure…um…well I'm going home Rosie gets off in another half hour. So we'll see you in a little bit." She hugged me fiercely.

"Thanks Ali" I gave her a quick peck and waved by. I started walking away, I pulled out my phone a pushed me speed dial 2.

"Hey there, my place or yours?" Just hearing his voice calmed me down.

"Edward how fast can you come up the hospital?"

"Give me 5"

Exactly 5 minutes later Edward met me in the courtyard. Damn he made wearing T-shirt and jeans look sinful. The way his T clung to his chest emphasizing his every muscle. Mmmmm. I skipped the pleasantries and took his hand and started leading him towards the second floor medicine storage room. I turned back to look at him as we walked to see him with a cocky smile I couldn't help but giggle. Finally I led him inside. We walked all the way to the very back at least if someone walked in they wouldn't see us right away. He knew the drill we started stripping away our clothes.

He pushed me up against the wall and his mouth invaded mine. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my mouth. My hands started traveling towards the item that brought me great pleasure. Damn he was already hard. I started stroking him. The hiss that came from him had me dripping wet. Damn his cock was so soft and hard. Kind of like velvet covered steel. It was so fat I often wondered how he managed to get it in. His mouth traveled to my breast sucking , licking and biting all at once. His hands traveled south until he was met with my dripping wet cunt . His fingers slid along my wet slit. He teased me for a little bit more before sticking his middle finger inside me while rubbing my clit. I opened my legs wider to give him better access. "Fuck" I whispered. Once again our mouths met and fought for dominance it was so fucking intense I felt like I would fucking cum right then and there on his hand. His hands came up to my hips I jumped and straddled him. We looked at each other for a second. He slid inside of me. We both groaned in unison.

He held me up against the wall thrusting harder and harder. Fuck this felt so good. I was being fucked up against the wall hard and all I could think was how good this felt.

"oooohh… Edward ….FUCK!" He grabbed my hands from around his neck and in one of his brought them above my head and held the m there. I felt like his prisoner. He kissed me hard our teeth scarped a couple of times. With his free hand he groped my breasts, rubbing and squeezing my nipples. He continued pumping harder inside if me. It felt so good to have his cock buried deep inside me. I could feel my lower abdomen start tightening up.

"Fuck Edward…. I'm …gonna cum" I was out of breath.

"Hold on Bella…. Not…yet" he hissed I tried holding on, but fuck I didn't know how much longer I could.

"Edward..Edward. Edward" I chanted over again. He pushed me even harder against the wall and that's what did us in.

"oooooohhhhh Edward" I came all over his cock I felt him follow after me. Filling me completely

"Fuck Bella your pussy feels so good…ooohh…..oohh" he whispered. We stayed connected like that for alittle bit longer. Finally we pulled apart. Shit I needed help with just standing , my legs felt like jell-o. He chuckled before straightening me out.

"what was that Edward? Seriously why haven't you fucked me like that?"

"I had a bad day at work, I had a lot of pent up frustration I needed to get out." he said a little more sternly for my liking.

"Yeah I know what you mean, my day as been shitty to."

I heard him huff and lean up against the wall. "Bella I" He was interrupted by his cell phone. He looked at the screen and mumbled what sounded like _fuck_ before picking it up. "Yeah?" Damn he sounded annoyed "But they said they would…fuck it never mind I'll be there in a minute" He gave me a quick peck and walked out. I was left there dumbfounded. I mean I knew we weren't in a relationship or anything but we always talked and joke with each other.

Edwards POV

Bella couldn't have called at a better time. I had just been told that if our show didn't do good that it would be canceled after the first season. The worst part is that we had done a survey panel and didn't get great reviews. I felt bad just leaving after that call from Jasper but I had shit to straighten out. That was so raw and animalistic, at one pint I may have been hurting her but felt to good to care. I was high on Bella and my fucking job called and fucked it up. Fuck my life.

Bella POV

I glanced at my watch, damn 1 more hour to go and this hour was gonna be the longest hour of my life. "hey there beautiful why you looking' so glum?" I turned to see another friend I had made since doing my residency here. "Hey Dr. Riley, I'm good just waiting to home" How long you got?" I look back at my watch damn only a minute since last time "59 mins" I smile weakly at him. "come take a walk with me" I nod my head and follow him. He asks me to join him on his rounds I oblige.

An hour later I almost forget it's time to go home working with Dr. Riley is easy. He's laid back and doesn't intrude while your working on a patient. I get up and get ready to go out. "hey Bella I was wondering what you were up to this weekend?" oh shit! Please don't ruin this, don't make shit awkward by asking me out. "um….just the usual hanging out with my girls" He stops and thinks for a minute. "never mind" I instantly feel bad but bail out of there. "Bye Dr. Riley" crisis averted. Why do guys have to go fuck up friendships and make it fucking weird by asking the girls out? If the friendship is great don't mess it up. Things like this never end well.

I went and grabbed the rest of my stuff out of my locker and headed for the elevator. Fuck There was a huge guy waiting to get one and he stunk. Forget the I'll take the stairs. I start making my way done the first flight when I accidentally step on my pants causing me to fall forward. Fuck me! You know how they say everything happened so fast at the scene of an accident. Nope not with me, everything became super slow motion. I remember stretching out my hands to catch myself on anything and failed. I remember the sound of my leg breaking and my head bouncing as it hit the floor. I remember every ounce of pain. I remember felling like someone had poured water on my head and was soaking my top. I remembered hitting the bottom floor then everything went black.

Edward POV

God I felt like a dick for just leaving Bella like that in the storage room so I went back to the hospital to apologize. I asked for her at her station. God I hated the nurse there. I hated her nasally voice and the stench of her perfume but what I hated more was the way she openly ogled me like I was a fucking piece of meat. Not if you were the last girls on earth! I thought to myself. "She just left Edward but if you hurry you can still catch her".

I took two steps before I heard a scream. I ran towards where it cam from. "Someone get a doctor someone fell down the stairs!" I already knew here she was talking about before she finished. I looked down the stairwell and saw Bella covered in blood .I made my way down to her slowly. Please god don't let her be dead. She looked so still and I couldn't tell if she was breathing. I just saw her I was on my way to apologize. Please god don't do this to me. My vision became blurred and I blinked furiously to keep the tears at bay. I kneeled down next to her I put my ear to her chest. I heard a faint heartbeat and she was still breathing.

**Review and let me know what you think so far. :D plus you'll make me one happy bitch!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight that lucky h00r Stephanie M. does **

**What I do own is a crap load of school girl outfits, shit load of cosmetics, sex toys and the mouth of a fucking sailor. A special thanks to Saren Kol for reviewing. Okay just a brief of this chappy, this is completely Bella's POV but it gives a little depth as to why she doesn't want a relationship. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

This felt so good sitting here in Jacobs arms on the beach. We were just sitting out here watching the storm clouds coming. He smiled but it didn't touch his eyes. "I love you Jake" I whispered. I turned to see why he hadn't responded. Suddenly I was sitting alone by a river . "Jake?" I called I got up franticly searching everywhere and not finding him. "Jake?" I screamed this time. I started crying. Where was I? Why am I here alone? Last thing I remember is sitting on the beach with Jake and now…..nothing. I started running. I didn't even know which direction I was going in. "JAKEEE!"

I suddenly came upon a red shack in the middle of nowhere. I could here a TV going and people talking. Jake I recognized his voice. I ran to the little shack. I looked in through the window and saw Jake there but…wait..what is this? Why is Leah in his arms? The tears streaming down my face were now angry tears. I went to open the front door but when I tried to grab the knob my hand just went through it. What the hell? I tried again and the same shit happened. I noticed in one of my attempts that my hand actually went through the door. I held up my hand slowly and tried it again. Holy mother of god! I pulled my hand back quickly. I heard a laugh come from the other side of the door. Damnit! I decided to do it quick. I ran quickly towards the door and suddenly I was in the room. It was as if there was no door there. But there was I saw it. I must be losing my fucking mind.

Jacob and Leah sat on the couch comfortably talking not even noticing that I was standing in from of them. "Jacob what the fuck are you doing?" I shouted. Nothing not even a flinch they continued on as if I were not there. "Leah you better get off of him…NOW!" I wanted to rip her fucking eyes out but, the same thing …nothing. I stood directly in front of them now. "Jacob ?" They continued on except now they were making out. Fuck it I'm pulling them apart now. I reached for Jacob and same as before with the door I ghosted right through him. I started to panic. I reached for Leah this time and the same shit. I felt like I was out of breath crying uncontrollably.

What 's happening? _Beep Beep Beep_ Everything was becoming blurry. . _Beeeeeeeeeeeeep _What the hell is that? I could hear a bunch of jumbled voices but didn't know where they were coming from. I covered my ears and screamed for it to stop. _Again _I heard a man say but I didn't know where he was. I felt a sudden pressure on my chest! I screamed again. What is that noise? _Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Suddenly I couldn't move there was black. I tried picking up my arms and couldn't. Everything hurt. I could hear a steady beeping from somewhere in the room. I tried talking and suddenly felt as if the was the hardest thing to do. I felt like I had a mouth full of cotton. I managed to groan and that hurt like hell. "Bella? Guys I thinks she's waking"

"Bella sweetie can you hear me?" I could here Alice and Edward talking to me . But I couldn't respond. I tried opening my eyes. Fuck that bright light hurts my eyes like a bitch. I closed them quickly. I tried again opening them little by little letting them adjust. Finally everything was clear. I could Rosalie and Ali on one side of the bed looking as if they were crying and scared. I noticed Jasper and Em sitting on the seats behind them. To my others side was Edward he looked the worst. His eyes were rimmed red as if he were crying and the look on his face was somewhere between relief a d worried.

I tried talking again to ask what had happened but my mouth was still dry. Ali noticed and brought me a cup with a straw. That first draw of water made me choke as if I hadn't drank water in weeks. I managed to get my second draw of water down. Damn That felt good. I tried talking again. "wh…what happened?" "Oh Bella we were so worried, they say you fell down 2 flights of stairs and broke your leg, you also had a skull fracture." I tried t o remember but my brain rebelled against me remembering. I tried again.

"Oh yes… now I remember, I had been having a bad day thanks to Dr. Conrad" I remembered what took place in the storage room and blushed. I looked at Edward and he gave me a knowing look. "I did my last rounds with Dr. Riley and was headed home. I tripped…that's the last thing I remember." Rosie had tears streaming down her face which scared me, Rosie never cried. "Rosie what is it?" "Bella…..you …died while they were working on you. They had to use the defibrillator…..it..took them 3 times before your heart started again." She broke down in front of me crying. I didn't even realize I was crying too. "Bella I was so scared..I ..thought we had lost you" Emmett came up behind her and hugged her fiercely trying to console her. I managed to get one of my arms up to reach for her. "urgh" Everyone came to my side. "what's wrong" Edward asked. "um I shouldn't really move it hurts like a bitch.

"Alright let's leave Bella alone she needs her rest" I heard Ali tell everyone from the side of my bed where she was putting medicine into my IV. I smiled at her and mouthed thank you. She winked in return. God I love that crazy ass pixie. Everyone said their goodbyes. I felt my lids become heavier and sleep overcame me.

I awoke a couple of hours later, I could tell it was dark out. From somewhere in the room I heard a soft snore. I managed to sit up with little effort. I turned to see Edward asleep in one of those uncomfortable chairs. Poor thing. How long had he been here? How did he get in here? There were no visitors after 6. I turned on the lamp to asses myself.

Wow I had a lot of bruises. My leg was in a cast that Rosie, Ali, Em, and Jasper had sighed. I picked up a small mirror and checkout out my head. No facial bruises there was how ever small part of my head bandaged up. Great I groaned I will be sporting a bald spot.

"Bella?" I turned to see Edward looking at me fully awake. He got up and dragged his chair over to my bedside. "Bella are you alright? Does anything hurt?" He looked worried. "Ssshhhh Edward I'm fine, I'm in less pain." "oh my god Bella I thought I had lost you!" I started patting his hand. "Edward I'm fine, a few bumps here and there but I'm fine" "Bella? I'm sorry for the way I acted in the storage room. I was just having a fucked up day then I got some bad new from work I shouldn't have acted cold towards you…your…my…best friend Bella" I smiled at his last words and we were. We were best friends, yeah we had perks but still we were friends. Edward yawned. "Edward go home and get some sleep. Please for me?" I tried giving him the best puppy dog eyes but in my condition It didn't work.

"I will in a little bit. I'm just going to rest my head on here if you don't mind." I gestured for him to lay his head down. I don't know what made me do it but I found myself running my fingers through his hair. Before I knew it He was out like a light.

I noticed the faint smile on his face as he slept, I still ran my fingers lightly through that sex hair of his. Wait what am I doing? This is wrong. Don't screw this up Bella. Your about to ruin a good thing you've got going on. Your gonna get hurt again! I pulled my hands back as if I've been shocked. This is not right. He is my friend and fuck buddy. Yes we have amazing sex but I couldn't let it go any farther than that. Edward deserved someone better, someone whose isn't broken. I started feeling sleepy again. But I couldn't help the voice in the back of my head as it screamed at me not to take it any further. It kept screaming at me to remember Jacob and how bad he had hurt me. I had to stop this. I lay me head down and felt sleep overcome me.

I awoke the next morning to someone bringing in something heavy into my room. I opened my eye to see Alice bringing me my breakfast. "Good morning beautiful, and how is our patient doing today?" "Alice how can you have so much energy so early?" "Well um. I've had like 3 Red Bulls so…." she grimaced and couldn't help but giggle. I suddenly remembered Edward and started looking around my room. " He left butt early this morning" "oh" was my intelligent answer. She pulled out my table and place my tray on it. "um ….Ali….babe …as much as I love you and you know I do, there's no way I'll be eating that " I pointed and my covered plate of what I could only assume was powdered eggs, fake bacon and the nasty cheap ass cheese. Blegh! She laughed and walked over to me. "Really your not gonna eat this" and she uncovered my place to reveal a scrambled eggs with cheddar chasse. Yum and bacon. My mouth was drooling already that's when I noticed stuffed French toast. My eyes took in the feast in front of me. "Alice this is not what they serve here" "oh here I almost forgot your cappuccino" she reached behind her on the tray and gave my a steaming hot _Ihop _cup. I just shook my head. Of course my fiend couldn't let me eat the crappy hospital food. Damn I owed her BIG time.

"oh hey Ali? DO you know when I'm supposed to be discharged?" Yeah they said sometime today? "what so soon?" "Bella..babe…you were unconscious for 2 weeks"

I choked on my eggs I was eating." What!" I shouted. She just nodded. I have missed 2 weeks of my life unconscious? I couldn't believe it. Ali was heading out "Um Ali?….how…um…Edward….Does he…um" Ali knew what I was trying to ask. And cut me off. "Bella he's here everyday. He talked to you while you were sleeping and played music for you, he's also the one that brought you all of these flowers" She gestured to the room. Wow this was the first time I was actually noticing them. They were so many of them. How come I didn't notice them before I wondered. I turned to ask Ali another question but she had left already. I groaned internally.

That afternoon we sat on the couch. I had been discharged after breakfast. It felt so good sitting on the couch with my girls talking and joking. They guys joined us later on, except Edward. I felt sad by this but couldn't figure out why. Later that evening the guys left us, which was a good thing. Because we were all running (well except for my I was hopping) to the bathroom. It was our damn periods! Fuck you mother nature! You damn whore! We were all laying around in the living room. "Ali do you have more Midol?"

"I already gave you 2 Rosie" But. I. Want. More.!" Rosie whined. "Shut up and stop whining you big ole baby" I just ignored them and continued surfing through the channels. "Your going to fast you damn twat!" Rosie complained. I threw my pillow at her an hit her on her boob. "ow!" "your such a bitch when your on your period Rosie" "Am Not!"

"Whatever" I swear I could have heard her eyes roll.

_Pour some sugar on me, in the name of love, pour some sugar on me "_Rosie can you answer my phone it's right next to your ass?" "why can't you get it" _I'm hot sticky sweet from my head to my feet yeah "_Rosie!" me and Ali yelled together. "fine"

"Hello" Rosie answered "um… is Bella around?" She had put it on speaker. Fuck! I shook my head at her. "Yeah she is but she told me to tell you no" "Rose" I hissed. I heard him chuckle " tell her I'm coming over will yaw Rose please?" "No, you can't come over" silence on the other side of the line. "ask her what she wants me to do with these cupcakes then?" All of a sudden Alice got an and yanked the phone away from Rosalie. "Come on over Eddie boy!" she chirped "alrighty Ali, but do me a favor please?" "Sure what's up?" Never call me Eddie Boy again please" Ali blushed a little "sorry" she hung up.

5 minutes later Edwards was knocking on our door with a huge box, that I could only assumed held our cupcakes. Edward came over to the living room and set the box down on the coffee table. Ali held out her hand like a child "cupcake please?" It was so cute only she could pull that off. "I don't supposed you have any red velvet in there do ya?"

"Well Rosie I might" Edward opened the box to reveal an assortment of cupcakes Ali got her chocolate and Rosie her red velvet. "I know what's happening your all on the same cycle, This is very exciting. Your uterine wall will be shedding for 3 to 5 days." I just nodded in agreement. "Awe Eddi…I mean Edward did you Google that?" Rosie asked. "Yes…Rosie I did because your women I think that is a beautiful thing" he answered. "it's like a crime scene in my pants" we heard Ali say from behind the couch.

"Oh hey I made you something" Edward handed me a cd. I looked it over and saw there was actual writing on it. "Edward did you make me a period mix?" the girls came around to check it out with me. "Keep Bleeding Love, Muddy Waters, Blood is thicker that water?" I couldn't help laugh at the last song _I've got the world on a string. _"What I thought it could help soothe your womb." Thanks Edwards.

We talked with the rest of the girls for a little whole longer before heading to my room. Edward left to the kitchen and returned with a cup of tea. "Here drink this it'll help your uterus" I shook my head. I was being a baby and knew it. "If you don't drink it I'll put the cd on a and start singing loud" He gave me a look that I knew meant business. "fine" I took the cup and started drinking it. Damn it tasted good but I wasn't about to let him know that. We stayed up talking about stuff I had missed. Then we fell asleep together.

There next morning I woke up feeling a little better than last night. I tried moving but discovered there was a pair of arms holding me in place. Ah shit! "Edward get up, we fell asleep" He moaned a little. "Come on Edward" He finally woke up. "Shit Edward we were spooning" He looked a little confused. " and we were fully clothed" "Oh no fully clothed spooning anything but that" he remarked. " Edward this is bad, first the period mix then the spooning. That is not good we're breaking the rules" "Well what do you think we should do?" I thought for a second then it hit me. "maybe you should go out and sleep with someone?" He looked at me like I was crazy "come again?" He looked annoyed. "I mean I'll do it to I guess" I suddenly felt uneasy but pushed that feeling down. This thing with me and Edward couldn't go any further or one of us would get hurt, and I would probably be me.

Edward got up and put on his shoes. He looked like he was pissed but I didn't know why. "Fine Bella you want me to go sleep with some random person FINE!" He shook his head and gave me one last look before walking out the door. I could feel tears start stinging my eyes. Why did I suddenly feel like the biggest jerk ever.?

**Review and let me know what you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I'm on my way home but first I take a detour to a place I pass almost every night. Edwards place. He hasn't talked to me for 3 weeks. I miss him, not just the sex but his company. He won't even take my phone calls. How do I fix this? Hmm he's not home. I wonder if he's out with the guys, but wait their cars are here. What if he's with someone? Why did that bother me so much?

Edwards POV

I couldn't believe when she told me to go sleep with someone else and that she'd go do the same. That hurt. I tried sleeping with other girls but when it came time to take them home I'd always get nervous and leave them. I couldn't do that. It wouldn't feel right. Sex with Bella was always…wow! It was like we fit perfectly together.

"Edwaaaard…Edawaaaard?" Em waved his hand on my face to get my attention. "sorry bro my heads not here today." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Dude pull your shit together, besides the brunette over by the bar keeps giving you the DTF look" I look over yeah she's pretty I guess. Tall, athletic build, she was dark but looked foreign. "You go talk to her dude" Em said while wagging his eyebrows at me. "Um…I don't know Em"

"Bro Bella told you to go sleep with someone else! You need to realize your not in a relationship. It's called friends with benefits for a reason."

"fine..fine I'll go talk to her" I told him to shut him up.

An hour later me and the brunette were sitting at the table with the guys. She was really nice but no Bella. Her name was Emily. She was from a reservation called La Push in Washington. She was a cosmetologist. We're sitting around the table laughing. Emmett asks for my phone I give it to him thinking he needs to use. "smile" Emmett surprises us by taking a picture of me and Emily. "Damn it came out crappy let's do another but scoot closer" I wonder what the hell he's doing and why. I oblige and scoot closer and plaster a smile one my face. 10 minutes later Emily is a fucking wasted, she looks over at me and tells me she's ready to go home. Oh shit! I give a quick wave to the guys and start heading home.

I check my phone before getting into my car. Fucking Em! He sent that picture to Bella. My phone vibrates it's a text from Em _sorry dude but maybe that will get both of ya'll to stop moping around like your fucking puppies got run over! _I stick the phone in my pocket. I'll get you back Emmett if it's the last thing I do. Fuck now I have to think of a ways to get out of having sex with this chick. Fuck my life.

"Where to Emily"

"Duh your place or hell just pick and alley I'm not picky just horny"

Fuck me!

Bella's POV

I heading to bed when I get a text. It's from Edward! Suddenly I have butterflies in my stomach. I open it and instantly go from high to low, I feel like throwing up. It's Edward and some girl. She's all over him and he has a smile one his face. Oh god I'm gonna be sick. I throw my phone on my bed and hop over to put my pj's on.

_Apple bottom jeeeans, boots with the furrrr, furr, the whole club was looking at her, she hit flo. _Oh fuck it's Edward! I answer. "um…hello?" Nothing "hello!" again nothing. I'm getting annoyed at this point. "hello asshole!" again nothing. I was about to hang up that's when I could hear muffled talking. I could hear Edward and some girl. She kept laughing rather loudly. I could hear her asking him something, but when he responded it sounded as if he was tense. He wasn't laughing along with her. Almost as if he didn't want to be in the same car with her. Oh shit! I got dressed as quick as I could and made my to Edwards.

Yes! I made it home before he did. Lucky fore me I knew where the "hidden" key was. I let myself in and waited for him to get there. What was I gonna do? Fuck it I'll figure it out. I could hear a car pulling up fuck it's Edwards. I hid in a closet.

Edwards POV

Damn it I am home already and still all my attempts to detour her from wanting to have sex failed. Damn this was a horny bitch. I didn't wanna have sex with her. Maybe I'll get lucky and she'll pass out on the couch.

We made our way inside. I offered her a drink but she kept asking to see my room. Damn this chick was a hot mess. I kept suggesting we stay in the kitchen. She was getting touchy feely. I kept moving away. Suddenly I heard something from the living room so I went to check it out. Of course Drunky Von Drunkerson came too. Nothing in the living room. I told her to wait in the living room that I had to take a piss.

I was just finishing in the bathroom when I heard a loud growl and scream. I ran out to the living room to find my date being chased around by a girl with a hammer, her hair all in her face and wild. I looked harder. Holy shit! It's Bella! She saw me and winked. I took me a couple of seconds but I got it. I played along. "holy crap Emily I'm sorry this is my sister she must have escaped from the asylum! Run!" I screamed at her. It was hard not to laugh. Bella was literally hopping and growling at the poor girl yelling _lets play, I wanna play wiff you! _waving that hammer. "What the hell kinda fucked up family do you have? I'm so out of here!" Before I could yell anything back she was running out the front door. Bella stopped and looked at me. We both cracked up. To the point of tears.

Holy shit that was freaking funny. After we both collapsed on the couch from laughing. I finally asked her why she was here. "oh…um Edward you dialed me on accident. I was gonna hang up but…I could hear from your conversation that you weren't conferrable…so….um I …came here. That's when I could hear you in the kitchen, I could tell you weren't into her. So…um. I did that! I couldn't say anything. I was speechless. She knew ,e all to well . All I knew is that I had missed her. Yes I was miserable and mad at her but…she was here now. We looked at each other for a little longer. I leaned in closer and gave her a small kiss. "thank you Bella"

Before I could pull back her mouth attacked mine. I tried resisting but her mouth tasted so damn good. Her tongue licked at my bottom lip asking for entrance into my mouth. I opened willingly. I found myself pulling her closer to me. God that wasn't close enough. I stopped and looked at her. "Bella? Do you…um wanna…go to" She caught me off with her mouth on mine again. "Yes Edward" she mumbled against my lips. "Yes yes yesss" she whispered. I pulled away stood up and threw her over my shoulder. She let out a loud snort. I made my way to my room and laid her on my bed. She licked her lips and her eyes grew darker. Fuck she needed this just as much as I did. I quickly stripped my shirt and pants leaving me only in my boxer briefs. I crawled to her on the bed. I kissed her knee. Her thigh. Her stomach. Her hands. Her elbows. Her chest. Her neck. I could tell by her breathing and squirming that she was ready for me to kiss her lips. Her eye lids. Her forehead. Finally her lips. It started out slow and grew frantic with want and need. I our tongues danced with each other. I couldn't help the groan that escaped me. I started kissing down her jaw line to her neck. I started pulling up her shirt. She leaned forward. Oh god black lace bra. "mmm Belllllla" I pulled down her yoga pants. Damn if she didn't look hot in just some boy shorts. I came back up and started tugging in her nipples. They instantly hardened. I love the way her body reacted to mine. "Edwaaard…please" She was ready for me and without another word I reached down and ripped off her panties. She gasped. I kissed down her stomach to her sweet pussy. Damn I could tell she was already so wet. I ran my fingers along her slit. "sooo..wet". I place my self eye level with her pussy. I stuck out my tongue and licked her dripping wet slit from bottom to top. "oh fuck …Edward" she arched her back. I slowly slipped in my middle finger and thrusted in and out of her. I continued watching her as I licked her clit. She tasted so fucking good. The groan coming from her were gonna be my undoing. I continued licking and fingering her until she came all over my finger. I retracted my finger and licked her clean.

I moved back up, when she grabbed my head and kissed me wanting to taste her juice on my tongue. I aligned my cock at the entrance to her pussy. I was so ready for this. In one hard thrust I filled her completely. "oooohhh Bella, so fucking…tight" . she hissed. I started out slow. Then my thrusts turned faster and faster. She kept chanting my name over again as if it were a prayer. I could feel her starting to clench around my throbbing cock. "Not yet Bella, don't come yet." She just nodded. Harder and faster I fucked her. I could feel her nails one my back. "Edward I'm gonna cum". she breathed out. We kept eye contact I nodded. I felt her cum on my cock and I followed filling her pussy to the fucking rim. I continued thrusting. She lay under me convulsing from her orgasm. I lay my forehead on hers. I gave her a kiss before it pulled out. We both groaned from the loss of contact.

Wow that was some fucking badass sex. I couldn't help the shit eating grin on my face. We lay there in silence for a while, but we knew it was inevitable. We had stuff to talk about. I was about to open my mouth to start when.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Edward"

"Thanks for doing that earlier"

"Your welcome"

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"please don't ignore me again" She looked up at me from my eyelashes.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you, you told me to go sleep with someone else and all for what spooning with you? You can't imagine how much that hurt"

"I'm sorry,….so…um..did." I cut her off.

"No Bella I didn't. I couldn't, They weren't you" I shrugged

"Did you?"

"No" She shouted.

Bella's POV

"Bella can I ask you something?" She nodded

"Why won't you give us a try?" Fuck, any question but that. He wouldn't understand.

"Edward..It's because if we do get together.. Um what if it didn't work out? I would lose my friend. Things would never be the same. I..I ..don't want to get hurt. I would also become a weird version of myself that I wouldn't even know. " I trailed off. I could feel my eyes pooling. I tried keeping them at bay, but damn it if they didn't betray me. Edward wiped the few tears.

"Bella…I'm sorry but those sound like a bunch of what if's. You'll never know until we try. You know you'll miss lots of amazing opportunities of you don't try" I could hear the strain in his voice.

"Don't you think we get along great already and we have mind blowing sex? Please Bella?"

"fine" I didn't even realize the word fell out of my mouth. Must have been from my post orgasm bliss.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Good, how about we plan a date for tomorrow night? How does that sound? I'll plan it and everything."

"Okay, just a request..please no flowers "

"no flowers, check"

I felt sick to my stomach. If this didn't turn out good I would lose my friend and lover. I pushed that feeling down and decided not to think about it.

"Hey Edward I got a question"

"hhmm?"

"why did you send me a picture of you and that girl?"

"I didn't send you that. That fucker Emmett took it and sent it to you, he said maybe we'd start talking again and stop moping around anymore"

"oh..well it worked I guess"

I got up and started getting dressed.

"where are you going?"

"home"

"I thought we were gonna give us a try?" I could see his face fall.

"we are starting tomorrow". I winked hoping to get a smile and it worked.

On my way home I sent out a prayer to whoever was listening. God please let this work out. Please don't let me screw this up.

Edwards POV

I slept like a baby last night after I kissed my girlfriend( Wow she's my girlfriend ! ) goodnight. I had a big day ahead of me planning stuff for our date tonight. I didn't want it to be just some lame movie and dinner type thing. Nope this had to be special.

I arranged for us to have horse drawn carriage take us through downtown Dallas, then from there we would go to the French Room. Followed by the Meyerson Symphony Center. I was so nervous and anxious.

I must have looked like such a girl. I kept changing my outfits and asking the guys what they thought.

"Oooohhh Edward I like the dark green shirt with the black tie, it brings out your eyes." He made a kissy face and started blowing kisses at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Jas? What so you think?"

"bro seriously the first outfit was fine." I sighed

"your probably right, thanks Jasper. It's nice to know I have ONE mature friend"

"hey! I can be mature too" he pouted "just ask Rosie!"

I quickly went into my room and changed into my dark denim jeans, my black chucks, threw on my black button up shirt and the finishing piece my navy plaid vest. I tried taming my mop of hair and quit quickly. I gave myself a once over and decided that was as good as it was gonna get.

Before I knew it 7 rolled around and I made my way to Bella's front door. _knock knock knock_ I smoothed my shirt and vest making sure everything looked good. Ali opened to door.

"Hey Alice is Bella ready?"

"Not yet but come in she'll be ready in a sec" I followed and sat on the couch. "Um Edward make yourself at home, there's drinks in the fridge, I'm gonna finish Bella"

I nodded.

I turned when n I heard a throat cleared. I turned to see Alice standing by Bella's door.

"Mr. Cullen I present Isabella Swan" she gestured to the opening door. I was speechless. I was in awe. Out came Bella in a Navy blue dress. It was strapless with some sort of beading in the breast area. It came to her knees. She wore a black flat on one foot and her cast on the other. Her hair was in soft curls. She was stunning. I was a lucky son of a bitch.

"W.O.W" Was all I could get out.

She smiled shyly at me.

"Thanks" she muttered. I walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss.

"you said no flowers so I brought these" I pulled out a six pack of beer. She laughed. It was such a beautiful sound. I put my hand out.

"shall we milady" I know I was being a fucking pussy and didn't care. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Hey you have her home at a decent time you hear" Wow I hadn't even noticed Alice and Rosie standing there until they shouted that.

"Yes ladies" I saluted them

"oh and Bella?" Rosie called out

"Yes Rosie?"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Bella giggled at Rosie and I think I saw her wink.

Wow this was really happening, our first of many dates hopefully. I sent a silent prayer that this night would go prefect.


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanna thank you all for taking the time and giving this story a chance, it's my first. I know I haven't updated in a while so I'm gonna make up for it I promise! **

**Things I own: Pencil skirts, stilettos, a shit load of make-up, corsets and the mouth of a fucking sailor.**

**Things I don't own: Twilight and any of the Cullen boys, lucky bitch Stephanie M.**

**Well let's see how their date goes…**

**Chapter 7**

**Edwards POV**

I was nervous as hell as I was driving towards downtown. I kept checking her out from the corner of my eye, damn she looked sexy. This night has to get perfect.

"So um….. What are we doing tonight?"

"Well I arranged for us to have a tour of the city, then maybe some food at the French Room and then the symphony…" I trailed off

"oh…um sounds nice" she whispered. Damn I wish I knew what was going on in that pretty little head of hers.

10 minutes later and here we are waiting for the horse drawn carriage to pick us up. She looked so uncomfortable I have to do something.

"so what did you do today?" I asked hoping to change her mood.

"nothing really, I spent all day being Ali's Barbie, she must have changed my outfit like 6 times" I saw a small smile spread on her face. There you go Cullen. Now keep her talking. I mentally thought.

"Didn't she do the same thing to you in camp?" she snorted and laughed. Damn that was like music to my ears.

"yeah, she did, god I remember the dance at camp, we must have gone though my whole wardrobe before she found something she liked on me, wow and my hair! What was she thinking" she laughed again. Finally our carriage arrived. I put my elbow out for her.

"are you ready milady?" Hey I knew I was being corny but whatever. She tried doing a curtsy but with her leg she just bowed her head.

"why yes sir, thank you" damn look at her ass, I mean it was right in my face as she got in. I wanted to bite it, but damnit I had to behave. Down boy.

We sat back and enjoyed the view.

"you know you look good in pink." I started up again.

"what?" she asked with a perplexed look on her face.

"The dance you wore a pink dress and some black sandal thingies and I thought you hair looked awesome. If anyone can pull off the side ponytail it was you" I couldn't help to smirk at the memory.

"you remember that!" I couldn't help laughing at her face. She had this weird shock look on her face. It was cute.

"yeah Bella, I kept wanting to ask you to dance, but you rejected any guy that came 3 feet from you so I chickened out" I said while shaking my head.

"I did not! I…well just didn't know how to….um dance so I was nervous. You know if you would have asked I would have said yes…" She trailed off

"What! Well damn it all to hell" I joked with her. She laughed again.

"seriously? Though really?"

"yup"

I put my arm around her pulling her close to me. I lowered my head to give her a little kiss when the sky lit up around us with a thundering boom. We both looked up at the sky and sure enough down came the rain. The guy was already turning the carriage around but he was not going fast enough. Shit! I tried to shield Bella from the rain but it was futile. Damn this date didn't even last before something fucked it up. Suddenly laughter erupts from next to me, even the guy turns to see whets so funny. I turn and see Bella sitting next to me completely soaked laughing her ass off. What the fuck?

"oh my god you should see your face, it's fucking hilarious! You looked like someone shit in your cheerios" I looked at her for a second longer before joining in her laughter.

Even completely soaked laughing her ass off she was sexy as hell. I couldn't help but join in.

Finally in the safety of my car we start making our way to the next place. "Um.. Edward where are you going?" Bella looks confused. It kinda throws me for a loop. "to the restaurant? The French Room?" It comes out as a question. She starts shaking her head. "We are completely soaked and that place is very fancy they'll take one look at us and send us on our way." Shit! She was right. I was bummed out. "well there goes the date" I mumbled. " I know pull in there" she said. "what the Wal-Mart?" I asked confused. ""ah yeah! I really don't feel like going home to change so let's go get some dry comfy clothes and we'll take it from there." Bella said. "m'kay". I pulled in.

20 minutes later we left Wal-Mart in our new snazzy clothes. Bella had settled on some black sweats that had the word _JUICY_ written on the butt and a blue v-neck top that fit her like a glove. She bought some flip flops of course she only needed one. She pulled her hair up in a messy pony tail, damn she looked good dressed casual. I decided on a pair of black denim jeans and a blue t-shirt. "Alrighty where would you like to go from here?" she thought about it for a second. "I know! Lets go to Main Event!" she said looking all kinds of excited. "calm down tiger, what is Main Event and how do I get there?" I asked here.

"it's a place where you can hang out, they have bowling, pool, arcade, laser tag and a bar" she trailed off. "Alrighty Main even it is"

**Bella's POV**

Wow the night started of so romantic then it freaking rained on us. Poor Edward I can tell he really wanted tonight to be something special. He looked so bummed thinking the night had ended before it even started. I couldn't let it go down like that so I told him to pull in to Wal-Mart to get a change of clothes. An hour later here I was whopping his ass at pool.

Damn he sucked at pool, it was funny to watch him pull at his sex hair.

"Damn Edward what is that like 5 to 2?" I teased him. He attempted giving me a death glare but failed. I doubled over laughing my ass off. He picked my up and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?" He carried me over to a couch in the corner of the bar, slapping my ass once before he put me down. "okay enough of that crap I suck at it anyways" he mumbled. "really I didn't notice" I think I may have snorted laughing at him. He left and came back with 2 more beers. We sat in conferrable silence. It was nice.

"Hey can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't wanna but I was just curious ya know?" he seemed nervous.

"okay but only if I can ask you one in return?"

"deal! Okay…umm…why ah… don't you like relationships…the truth?"

Wow that caught me off guard.

"Edward you really don't want to hear that" I groaned He scooted closer to me and reached out a stroked my cheek. I'm pretty sure I blushed.

"yes I do" He whispered

"okay I guess there were a lot of factors to that. The main one being is that I've been hurt. You see when I was younger I was in a relationship. His name was Jacob. I loved him I mean really loved him. We were supposed to get married and have a happily ever, I know that sounds like bullshit, but it didn't turn out that way. Something happened and he changed. He would cheat on me all the time. I tried leaving but every time he would say he was gonna change and I would take him back. I was stupid I was like his yoyo or something. I know I was being stupid but I loved him. He started treating me different. " I took a deep breath a looked at Edward, he was looking at me intently nodding for me to continue.

He started hanging out with a different crowd of guys and…. Well he got into drugs bad. I remember walking in on him a couple of times snorting coke in the bathroom. I was so scared for him. He told me he was okay. He was angry all the time and he would scream at me for the littlest things. I finally had enough and left him. 2 days later I got a call at 3 in the morning from Jacob, He sounded so different he had been crying asking me to please forgive him for all the shit he had been pulling. I caved and gave in. I told him I was coming over. He insisted on coming over so I told him okay. I snuck out and went to the park down the street and waiting for him by the swings. The thing is though he never showed up. I waited till dawn and he never came. It wasn't till that afternoon that I got a call from his mom. She was so angry with me screaming at me saying it was all my fault her son had over dosed. He died that night in his bathroom. His mother always blamed on me saying everything I touched turned to shit. I guess you can say I believed her. So um…I've stayed away from the whole institution of dating. I've tried it but I become this weird version of myself. It's scary'.

"But Bella that couldn't have been your fault, you know that right?" Edward asked

I nodded

His hand came up and wiped away a couple of stray tears that I didn't even know were running down my face. I shook my head trying to clear it of the bad memories.

"my turn?" I asked trying to change the subject from my fucked up past.

"shoot" he said without skipping a beat.

"What happened to your parents? Are they doing okay? I remember you telling me they were getting divorced when we were younger. How are they" I asked. He looked a little taken back by it.

"Well my parents are okay, they are both still single. My mom Esme lives in Houston where her Interior decorating business is and Carlisle…. Well he moved to Seattle to work there. I can tell they are both lonely and it hurts to see them like that. They both tried the dating scene but couldn't really find what they were looking for." He shook his head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to bring up anything painful it's just you never talk about them"

"No it's okay, It's nice to have someone to talk to about them" He gave me a half hearted smile but it didn't touch his eyes.

"okay enough of the sappy stuff let's kick your ass at pool again" I tired playing off but my voice still broke. I forced a smile on my face but by his laugh I'm pretty sure I just look constipated.

"um I think it's time to go" He said while looking around and sure enough they were clearing the place out. He grabbed my hand and helped my up. He was such a gentleman. _Your gonna fuck this up Swan and he's gonna end up getting hurt. It will be all YOUR fault. _Shut up stupid sub conscious. Leave me alone! I yelled and the voice on my head.

The drive home was quiet, comfortable silence. I liked hanging out with Edward. He was sweet and he knew me. So why did I have a bad feeling in the back of my mind?

**Edwards POV**

I couldn't believe that Jacob's mom told Bella that. I was so pissed. How could she blame his drug abuse on her? It's crazy for her to think she fucks shit up. Bella is the nicest most caring person I know. I have to show her she is great and fantastic and she shouldn't think like that about herself.

She must have fallen asleep sometime during the drive home. Damn she looked so beautiful and peaceful. I scoped her up and carried her inside. Lucky for me Ali opened the door just in time.

"hey she fell sleep' I whispered. She nodded and opened her bedroom door for me as well. I lay her on the bed and pulled off her sandal. I was starting to leave when she said my name. I thought she had awoken but realized she was just talking in her sleep. "Edward…..stay…." she moaned in her sleep. I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face hearing her say my name in her sleep. I took off my shoes and got in bed with her. She started to whimper so I started running my fingers through my hair.

"sssssshhhhh sleep baby, I'm here with you" I whispered. I hugged her close to me and closed my eyes and started to doze off.

"Edward…I love you" she whispered I thought she had woken up but when I lifted my head to look at her face, she was sleeping. I just lay there in awe. She said she loved me. I know it was in her sleep but she loved me. That made my heart swell.

The next morning was hectic Bella woke up frantic turns out her alarm didn't go off and she was gonna be late for work. I helped her find her things and drove her. She gave me a quick kiss bye and said she's call me later. She looked hot all flustered and her hair in a messy ponytail. Of course I didn't mention her slip from last night. I really didn't feel like freaking her out. Maybe I'll tell her later…. I mean what's the worst that can happen?

**The next couple of chapters are gonna be rocky for the pair. Will Bella bail at the first sign of trouble or will she stay? Let me know what you think. Thank ya'll again for taking time to read this story!**


End file.
